


the stars were my lover (but so were you)

by AshDoesFandom



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Non-Linear Narrative, Romance, Shameless Smut, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompts, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshDoesFandom/pseuds/AshDoesFandom
Summary: Her breath catches. “Don’t.”Jim lets go. “Okay.”orThings We said
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Carol Marcus, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Carol Marcus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. things i said at 1am

It’s been an odd week, Jim reflects as he tensely lies in bed. They’ve being trekking through the past trying to find Bones and Spock, and honestly he’d have given up all hope days ago if it weren’t for the person generating body heat on the other side of the bed.

Tentatively, Jim glances to his right. Carol appears to be fast asleep at first; she quiet and motionless. However, in the quiet, he’s been counting her breaths. They’re uneven and hesitant. Reminiscent of someone who wants to cry but is desperately trying not to. 

Jim is far too familiar with the feeling.

After waiting a few more moments in the stillness for Carol to do something, Jim finally makes a decision.

Gently, tentatively, so that she can pull away if she wants, Jim reaches across the space between and takes her fingers, entwining them in his own.

Her breath catches. “Don’t.”

Jim lets go. “Okay.”

* * *


	2. things you said through your teeth

Alarms are blaring in the distance, adding to his already impressive migraine and honestly why do they end up in these life or death, intergalactic space war situations? They’re an exploration flagship for crying out loud. One peaceful mission, that’s all Jim was asking for, but _nooo_ someone had to decide to get into human trafficking (which is totally and awesome job that totally doesn’t make Jim want to punch someone’s teeth out) and blow people up over it.

Really, why can’t crazy people be peaceful? Why is it the moment you go crazy you decide to take the whole universe out with you?

Anyway, this insane guy had broken into the engineering deck and hacked the mainframe and now they had less than two hours before the entire ship decides to go super nova on their asses.

To make matters worse, he’s presently trapped in a heated, dark, empty storage closet with none other than Lieutenant Marcus who is severely pissed off with his current decisions.

Jim is sure Pike was laughing at him from beyond the grave.

“I told you,” he snaps, “I can hack the door if the lights would just go back on!”

“Why don’t you just hack the lights to go back on?!”

“Oh I don’t know maybe _because I need light to_ see!”

“Stop shouting!”

“I’m not shouting!” he shrieks. 

Then stops.

“Shut up. Fine. Let me find the door.”

Jim gropes around in the dark for a few moments.

“That’s my knee.”

“Wow and here I thought it was just a really fleshy doorknob. Thanks for clearing that up, Lieutenant.”

Carol says something impressively dirty in Andorian.

“Jokes on you, that turns me on.”

“Do you honestly have an innuendo for everything?”

“An innuendo for everything is the name of my biography, sweetheart.”

“Charming. Is the subtitle _and other things james kirk says when he’s being a little shit_?”

“Ha ha. I’ll make sure to put you in the mentions. _To my_ dearest _darlingest friend Carol who was there for me in my_ darkest _moments._ ”

“I told you to turn on the lights not make puns about it.”

* * *


	3. things i didn't say at all

His forehead is pressed against hers, her hand cupping the back of his neck. There are tears dripping down her cheeks in tandem with her stuttering breathes.

“Jim,” she says hoarsely. “ _Jim._ ”

His hand finds her free one and he wraps his fingers around them. His own are slick with blood, he realizes dimly, as his vision begins to tinge at the edges.

“Jim!”

His eyes close.

* * *


End file.
